


Cover art for "winter wheat, sunflower peat" by newsbypostcard

by Lovesfic (me23)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Do not repost, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me23/pseuds/Lovesfic
Summary: Cover art for "winter wheat, sunflower peat".





	Cover art for "winter wheat, sunflower peat" by newsbypostcard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newsbypostcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsbypostcard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [winter wheat, sunflower peat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590164) by [newsbypostcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsbypostcard/pseuds/newsbypostcard). 



> On Tumblr [here](https://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu2Tn_YDB).

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted. Thanks.


End file.
